


What’s behind door number two?

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short and stupid.<br/>Warning (pfft) deeeeaaath</p>
            </blockquote>





	What’s behind door number two?

“Welcome to the Metalocalypse Game Show,” Selatcia stood on a platform in front of two doors, there were typical game show colored lights and shit all over the place. The doors were conveniently labeled #1 and #2.

Dethklok and Charles stood on the platform facing him, having no real clue how they’d even gotten there. It was one of those *poof* where the fuck are we moments. Nothing at all seemed to exist beyond the platform. There were doors but no walls, lights surrounding them and around the perimeter.

Selatcia stared dramatically down at them, because he’s really fucking tall, and really fucking dramatic. “This is a very simple game, you just pick a door and open it.”

Dethklok charged toward the doors, pushing and shoving at each other for the right to open one.

“Wait!” Charles managed to stall them halfway. “What’s behind door number one?”

“Happily ever after.” Selatcia spread his hands in what was probably supposed to be a reassuring manner.

“And door number two?”

“Everyone dies.”

There were overlapping cries of “Awesome!” and “Brutal!” and “Metal!” and some other shit that couldn’t really be separated out as they raced for door number two. And they opened it.

EVERYONE DIED.

Everyone.

Yes, even you.

You’re dead, stop reading.


End file.
